Sourire comme un imbécile
by cocbys
Summary: Un p'tit oneshot juste pour vous, mesdames et messieurs!Alors que Shuichi souffre de quoi, je vous le dit pas...,Yuki semble s'en foutre complètement...


Chalut tout le monde!! J'arrive avec une nouvelle fic!! Oueh, j'viens juste de regarder l'OAV, et je l'adore trop… mais ca finit en queue de poisson… grrr…. Enfin, je trouve que Yuki est vraiment méchant dedans… Mais c'est Tohma que j'aime le moins…. Surtout avec son : « I wonder…why?? » Grr! Enfin, one-shot de ma fic, merchi de la lire, je sais qu'il y a peu de monde qui connaissent ca, mais faites un effort, please….

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Sourire comme un imbécile

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-Yuki… j'ai un concert dans une semaine.

L'écrivain releva ses yeux dorés de son ordinateur. Il soupira, puis porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et en inspira un grand coup.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Shuichi baissa la tête, ses cheveux roux lui cachant la moitié du visage.

- Euh… Eh bien… je voulais… Enfin, j'aimerais que tu viennes…

Yuki retourna à son ordinateur.

- Yuki?

- Plus tard.

- Mais…

- Plus tard, j'ai dit.

Shuichi releva la tête, regarda Yuki et se dirigea vers la porte. L'instant où il allait sortir de la pièce, il se retourna d'un geste sec.

- Yuki, il faudrait que je te parle.

- Demain.

- C'est important…

- J'ai dit demain.

Shuichi allait répondre, mais il s'arrêta et sortit de la pièce. Yuki le suivit discrètement des yeux, puis se concentra sur le dernier chapitre qu'il devait terminer le soir même.

Shuichi se faufila vers sa chambre, ou plutôt vers le divan du salon, tira une couverte d'une armoire et s'y allongea en portant une main à son cœur. Son souffle était précipité, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Je ne… peux pas… murmura t'il, puis il ferma les yeux. La fatigue, ou plutôt une douleur incontrôlée devenue un épuisement, monta à ses paupières et il s'endormit, la main toujours à son cœur et l'autre sur son front brûlant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Shuichi?

L'interpellé releva la tête.

- Tu vas bien, dis-moi?

Le chanteur secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Shuichi hésita.

- Shuichi…

Le roux soupira.

- Je… Hiro…

Shuichi, qui s'était relevé, tomba sur le sol en s'empoignant le cœur.

- Shuichi ?!?

- Hiro… Mon sac… Boîte… Calmants… réussit-il à articuler.

Le guitariste se précipita sur le sac du chanteur, puis en sorti un petit contenant de pilules blanches. Il en mit une de force dans la bouche du chanteur, et le força à avaler. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis voyant que son ami était correct, il s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Shuichi…

- Hiro… Tu vois…

Shuichi soupira.

- Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça…

- Quoi… de quoi? Comment?

- … et le pire… c'est que je n'ai rien pour l'empêcher…

Une larme se forma sur le coin de son œil. Puis, plus forts, les vagues de larmes et les sanglots emplirent toute la pièce. Hiro frotta le dos de Shuichi, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

- Mais vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe, à la fin?

- Hiro… je…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Bienvenue à notre concert! Nous allons vous faire bouger, ce soir! Êtes-vous prêts et prêtes?

Une acclamation, tout à fait positive, accueillit sa question.

- Bien! Un… deux… trois!

_« ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu  
kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de_

_fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita  
awai hikari wa ima demo_

_nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya  
tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku… »_

À peine les premières paroles de la chanson commencées, une exclamation de joie s'éleva de la foule qui reconnaissait les paroles. Shuichi sourit tristement, pourtant. Il savait… que ce serait la dernière fois…

_« …ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru_

_ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu  
kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU_

_kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita  
kimi no namida ga ima demo… »_

Il salua la foule, qui poussa un autre cri de joie. Une larme descendit doucement le long de sa joue, laissant une traînée brillante à cause des projecteurs.

_« …nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru  
yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru  
saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute  
okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru_

_kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo  
tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku  
ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru  
futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru… »_

La chanson terminée, il salua de nouveau la foule. Il reconnût, parmi elle, la silhouette familière de celui qu'il aimait. Il lui sourit, puis soudainement, s'écroula au beau milieu de la scène.

Un cri d'horreur parcourût les fans, tandis que Yuki se précipitait sur la scène. Shuichi était étendu sur le sol froid, des spasmes de douleur secouant son corps à toutes les secondes ou presque. Le sang coulait lentement de sa bouche, formant une tache rouge sur le sol blanc de la scène, et tachant le cou pâle du chanteur.

- Shuichi!

Yuki grimpa sur la scène et s'agenouilla aux côtés du roux.

- Shuichi…

Les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur, ou peut-être pour espérer ne pas voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, Shuichi eût un autre spasme, plus violent cette fois. Tellement violent, qu'après, il ne bougea plus…

Yuki secoua le chanteur devenu pâle comme la mort.

- Shuichi!

Yuki ne pleurait pas souvent, ou même ne pleurait pas du tout, mais à ce moment-là, toute sa peine, tout ce qui ressentait, sa fureur, sa tristesse, tout, il la laissa s'échapper.

Hiro s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi, puis se posta devant Yuki. Celui-ci releva la tête.

- Tu le savais…

- Il me l'a dit il y a quelques jours seulement.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a même pas averti ?

- As-tu seulement pris la peine de l'écouter?

Les détails de la semaine précédente revinrent à l'esprit de l'écrivain.

- Non… c'est à ce moment-là qu'il…

- Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps… Mais… comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur?

Le guitariste serra les poings. Tandis que l'alarme lointaine d'une ambulance se rapprochait, Yuki serra le corps qui se refroidissait du chanteur qu'il avait aimé.

Et Shuichi _souriait._

Et il souriait, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme un imbécile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Qu'a t'il, au juste?

L'ambulancier essayait de réanimer le jeune chanteur.

- Un… enfin… il avait une tumeur dans le cœur…

- Misère… et vous l'avez laissé chanter avec ça? Êtes-vous fou?

- Non, je crois que c'était lui qui l'était…

- Ce n'est pas le temps de plaisanter! Un peu plus, et il serait mort!

Hiro porta une main à ses yeux.

- Et dire qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait…

- En tout cas, il va s'en sortir s'il fait un effort.

_« Mais cet effort… et s'il l'avait déjà fait ? »_

Hiro ne pu s'empêcher de penser à cette possibilité. Et si… tout simplement… Aucune issue n'était possible? Et s'il était condamné?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le soleil brillait faiblement, éclairant la chambre aux murs blancs d'une lueur rosée, orangée à la limite. Et sur le visage blême du malade qui reposait dans le lit, un mince sourire était caché par une coupole de plastique, lui permettant de respirer.

Des fleurs se dressaient sur la petite table de chevet. Des lys oranges et roses, qui faisaient une atmosphère de fête d'enfant, éparpillaient leur délicieuse odeur d'été à travers la pièce.

Le visage fatigué d'un grand blond, qui avait veillé toute la nuit, reposait sur les draps blancs teintés de rose du lit. D'une main, il tenait celle de l'endormi, et de l'autre, regardait sa montre d'un air désespéré.

Le soleil monta peu à peu dans le ciel, faisant avancer la journée. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures passèrent, et sans aucun signe de vie de la part de l'inconscient qui reposait dans le lit.

Puis, une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour changer le sac de traitement. Elle avertit le blond que le médecin voulait le voir. D'un air fatigué, horriblement fatigué, il se leva lentement et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le médecin qui l'attendait à côté de la porte.

- Monsieur…?

- Eiri.

- Monsieur Eiri, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est votre liaison avec Shindou Shuichi, mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Sa tumeur étant assez importante, elle paralyse son corps.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Hum… de sa gorge jusqu'à ses mollets.

- Mais… il est chanteur!

- De suis désolé… mais il ne pourra pas courir, ni même marcher, ni même… chanter.

- Non, il aime chanter plus que tout au monde.

_« Même… plus que toi? »_

Yuki baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage.

- Oui… il aime chanter plus que tout au monde…

- Je suis désolé…

- Il existe un traitement quelconque?

- Eh bien… il y a bien une opération, mais elle est très dispendieuse et il n'y a que 55 de chances qu'elle réussisse…

Yuki releva la tête.

- Pouvez-vous le préparer à l'opération?

- Mais… je ne…

- Je vais payer, ça vous va? Préparez-le.

- Mais…

- TOUT DE SUITE!

Une lueur de peur traversa le regard du médecin, puis celui-ci s'adoucit.

- Je vois… D'accord. Alors, menez-le à la salle d'opération numéro 12.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un faible faisceau de lumière éclairait le visage de Shuichi. Un tube passait sous son nez, et il était littéralement attaché au lit d'hôpital. D'espèces de grosses ceintures le maintenait immobile. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis constata, après quelques longues minutes, qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il essaya de bouger, mais une douleur au niveau de la poitrine lui arracha une plainte de douleur silencieuse.

- Schhhhh…

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, mais la personne – car c'était bien quelqu'un qui lui avait ordonné de se taire – lui retînt la tête, comme lui ordonnant de la laisser droite.

- Tu as été opéré, et je dois dire que c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu…

- Hi…ro…? réussit-il à articuler.

- C'est Yuki qui a tout payé les frais d'opération.

- Yu…?

- Schhh, ne parles pas. Il faut que tu laisses le temps à ton corps de cicatriser. Maintenant, je dois y aller, alors, ne lâches pas, tu es capable de guérir!

La seule réaction de Shuichi fût de sourire.

_Sourire comme un imbécile._

Yuki pénétra dans la chambre, et telle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Shuichi, les yeux ouverts, regardant avec un intérêt nouveau le plafond de la pièce.

- Shui…chi ?

L'interpellé sourit, mais ne tourna pas la tête. Yuki s'assit à la chaise qui était à côté du lit, puis pris la main froide de Shuichi.

- Pourquoi…?

Cette question, cette simple question, pouvait avoir tant de significations. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui? Et à ce moment-là?

La seule réponse fût :

- Pa… ce… que…

_Et un sourire imbécile._

- Shuichi…

- …on, pas ta fau'e…(1)

- Shuichi… Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire?

- Our… ou…vo…ar… ourir?(2)

_Et il sourit comme un imbécile._

Yuki leva sa main, puis caressa doucement la joue de Shuichi.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

_Et encore, sourire comme un imbécile qui sourit._

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Et moi je me traîne vers mon lit pour pouvoir dormir... c'est noel bientôt, et je suis horriblement fatiguée... j'ai tapé pendant deux heures ce one-shot juste pour vous!! deux heures, car mon ordi a planté... saloperie de dossier synonyme... Tk...

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

(1) A-chan : Ce qu'il dit, c'est non, c'est pas ta faute…

Shuichi : Tu me massacre! C,est à croire que tu ne m'aimes pas!

A-chan : Meuh non, c'est même toi que je préfère dans la série…

Yuki : tant mieux…

A-chan : Eh, toi on t'a pas sonné!

(2) A-chan : Là encore : Pour pouvoir mourir.

Shuichi : Mais euh! J'veux pas mourir, moua!

A-chan : On étais au courant… c'était juste pour rendre le one-shot dramatique…

Yuki : Et tu m'as massacré à la fin…

A-chan : Si t'es pas content, j'aurai pu te caser avec Sakano-san… evil eyes

Yuki : Je suis très content de la tournure de cette fic, alors…

A-chan : Bon, tous les imbéciles sont heureux! Alors, reviewez, siouplait!! Thanks and Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
